Red Dragon Venom
by AJStyles
Summary: Issei was original supposed to be the host of the Red Dragon Emperor but what happens when a symbiote bonds with the boy as well? Find out everyone's favorite symbiote anti-hero joins his new host on a journey through DXD's supernatural world.
1. Chapter 1

Kuho Japan

Two kids are walking home as the sun had started to set causing there to be a red-orange and pink glow to the area as they were walking home.

"I had fun today Irina."  
Issei looked at his childhood friend smile.  
"I had fun too Issei."

Irina smiled back at her friend her face full of happiness.  
"So Irina what do you want to do tomorrow?"

Then Irina's face became downcast.

"Hey, you okay Irina?"  
"I'm fine Issei."

Irina then thought to herself.  
"Should I tell him?" if I do he'll be upset but I have to tell him."

As both kids kept walking it was getting darker by the second so Irina turned and faced Issei.

"Issei let's take a shortcut this time."

Issei nodded as he and Irina took the shortcut home through the alleyway but to their surprise, a big hand shot out and grabbed Irina and began to tightly squeeze causing her to scream in pain.

"Irina!"

What stepped out of the shadows was a stray devil with the top half of a man with the bottom half of him having 8 legs like a spider.

"Well, what look what I have here two little tasty snacks one male and one female."

Issei's eyes widened in surprise at learning his childhood friend was actually a girl.

Issei then ran up and punched the stray devil.

"Let my friend go you monster!"

The stray not even feeling issei's punches the stray devil the delivered a strong punch to Issei as a resounding crack was heard in the alleyway as his left arm and right leg had been broken from the strike as blood poured down the side of his face.

"Issei!"  
Irina shouted as tears ran down her face with her still in the grip of the stray devil.

The stray devil just looked down on Issei.  
"I hate flies trying to interrupt my snack time."

Issei tried to get up but with one arm and leg broke he could only watch in horror.  
"I want to save you, Irina, I just need more strength."

[Do you want strength?]

Issei's eyes widened in surprise as he heard a voice in his head.  
The voice was a deep and menacing voice that gave him chills all over his body.

"Who's there?"  
Issei spoke mentally spoke to himself.

The voice spoke again.  
[I said do you want strength?]

"Yes, I just want the strength to save my friend who I just found out was a girl. She's my best friend!"  
[Alright then.]

To the surprise of Irina and the stray issei got up his hair covering his eyes.  
"Well, human you must really want to die."

Issei's entire body began shaking intensely like he was having a seizure.  
His eyes shifted from brown to a blue then to pure white as a black ooze began to cover his small body.

His right leg which was once broken fixed itself as it cracked back into place

When the ooze covered issei's body except for his face it appeared his head was being eaten by another face as his entire body was covered in the ooze.  
his appearance caused Irina to recoil in fear as her eyes went wide.

The ooze began to speak with the same deep and menacing voice that was mixed with issei's.

[You will put her down and then you will die.]

The stray devil just mocked the now ooze covered Issei.

"Is that all human a layer of goo? Pathetic!"

Then faster than the stray devil could react its arm was cut clean off as Irina was in freefall she was then caught in a black web.

[You die now creature.]

However, inside the ooze little issei was screaming in pain and agony.

{It seems he can't handle the strain yet. I'd better wrap this up.}

The goo covered Issei grabbed the stray and tore it clean in half before the goo retracted from his body as he passed out but before he hit the ground Irina caught him with a pout on her face as she carried him home.

"Maou Issei why'd you have to be so heavy?"

Irina then proceeded to carry her friend back to her place leaving the stray's corpse to rot in the alleyway.

Irina's house

Issei lay in a bed with his arm bandaged in a cast as well as bandages were around his head as he was fast asleep while Irina's parents were downstairs having a less than pleasant conversation about what Irina had told them.

"I can't believe that a stray devil almost killed our daughter and Issei along with her."

Irina's mother spoke in a tone that was mixed with shock and anger while Irina's father Touji spoke with a more calmer tone than his wife

"Yes yes, but what is this about a black ooze?"

He asked turning to his daughter.

Irina who was cutting up some apples quick turned her attention to her father.

"Honestly I don't know papa but I do know that it helped Issei save me from that big monster."

Irina's mom then noticed her daughter carrying a bowl with some cut up apples.

"Irina dear. Where're you going with that bowl of fruit?"

Irina turned on her heels with a smile on her face as she faced her parents.

"Issei's gonna wake up soon so I wanna bring him something to eat when he wakes up."

Both her parents smiled at their daughter as she walked up the steps to her room where Issei was sleeping.

Touji smiled as he turned to his wife.

"Isn't it sweet how our daughter has a crush on Issei?"

His wife nodded in response with the same smile never leaving her face.

"Honestly it reminds me of how you and I used to act when we were dating."

Touji just chuckled at his wife's' statement.

"True but I don't remember getting served fruit in bed."

Toujis' wife simply smiled back at him.

"Fair enough dear."

Irina's room

Issei was still fast asleep on the bed with his body still bandaged up as the poor boy was tossing and turning in his sleep.

Irina placed the apples on a chair next to issei's bed and placed her hand on his face. Her touch seemed to calm as he back to gentle still and began to sleep peacefully.

Issei then woke up but winced at his bandaged arm however his face brightened as he saw Irina was sitting next to him without a scratch on her.

"Irina I'm glad your okay. Ow, Ow, Ow right my arms still sore."

Irina smiled at her friend before she took one of the apples and fed it to Issei as the young boy munched on the apple piece.

Irina smiled at how cute Issei looked eating in his bandages until Issei asked her a question.

"Irina, why didn't you tell me you were a girl?"

Irina then set the bowl down as she pressed her two fingers together and avoided Issei's gaze until she faced him.

"Issei I didn't tell you I was a girl because I wasn't sure if you'd still wanna be my friend still."

Then to Irina's surprise, Issei despite his injuries sat up and hugged his friend.

"I-Issei?"

"Irina I wouldn't care even if you weren't a girl you'll always be my best friend."

This caused her to tear up a little as she returned the hug with a tight squeeze.

Once their little moment was over Irina asked him the question that was on her mind

"Issei what..what was that black ooze?"

Issei then shrugged his one good shoulder before he smiled at his friend.

"I don't know but we can talk about it tomorrow."

Irina's face then turned into a sad frown as she started to cry a bit.

"What's wrong Irina?"

"I-Issei I have to move away to Europe tomorrow I wanted to tell you at the park but then that monster attacked us."

Issei then felt like he was about to cry until Irina hugged him into her small chest.

"Don't cry Issei even if I move I'll always be with you. Now, why don't you get some sleep my dad already called your parents and they said you can stay the night by my house so why don't you get some sleep."

Irina smiled at Issei as the boy went back to sleep before she blushed at what she did next.

She leaned down and kissed the sleeping Issei on his lips as her face was bright red from her bold action but she shook it off as she got into bed with him and held him close making sure not to wake him.

"Thank you Issei."

Next morning

Issei's parents had picked him up but not before he gave Irina one last hug as she was moving away today like she had told him last night.

As Issei released his hug Irina reached into her pocket and handed the boy something.

"Here Issei. Think of it as a way to remember me while I'm gone."

Issei smiled at her as the two friends hugged each other one final time before Irina left with her parents while Issei went back home.

Issei's room

Issei sat on his bed saddened that Irina was no longer around to hang out with him anymore but the young boy was broken out of his thoughts when a deep menacing voice spoke to him.

[Why so sad?]

Issei jumped at a new voice that spoke to him as he looked around his room but he didn't see anyone.

"W-Who are you?"

[I helped you kill that monster. You forgot already?]

Issei being a little kid was terrified out of his mind at what was currently happening to him.

"N-No I just have… uh, what's that thing mom said I had once? Oh yeah, I remember now your just a parasite."

Unfortunately, Issei chose his words poorly as the next thing the boy knew his entire body was slammed against his room wall as his 'other guest' clearly wasn't pleased with his word choice.

[Parasite!]

Then to Issei's horror black substance that looked like black ooze slithered out of his body and faced him.

The symbiotes eyes were pure white and its teeth were sharp as knives.

[I am not a parasite!]

Issei who was shaking at this point swallowed his fear and questioned the symbiote.

"T-Then what are you exactly?"

[I am a symbiote.]

"Please leave alone you're scary."

[Issei cooperate.]

"W-why?"

[I can't survive without a host and besides, we've been bonded since day one.]

Issei who was still scared out of his mind questioned the symbiote.

"What'd you mean?"

[Remember when you and that friend of yours were out playing one day and you found that big ship deep in the woods?]

Issei's eyes then widened as he remembered that day clearly.

Several months ago

Two kids decided to take a walk to woods past the park for a game of hide n seek.

"Okay, Issei I'm gonna count to ten while you go hide."

Issei gave Irina a thumbs up and smiled at her which caused Irina to blush before she went to a tree closed her eyes and started to count.

"1...2...3...4…"

Issei began to run through the woods as fast as he could to find a place to hide until he ran into a metal surface that made a resounding 'KLANG'.

Issei rubbed his head before he looked up and saw a giant rocket had crashed in the woods near their game.

Issei started at the ship curious about what was inside and tossing caution to the wind and letting his child curiosity get the better of him he climbed up parts of the ship and went inside.

When Issei went inside the ship he looked around only to see not much in it except for several claw marks engraved in the steel wall.

The young boy kept walking until he stopped in front of a door that had a wide hole in it like something busted its through.

Issei's musings were stopped when he heard something deep inside the ship.

"H-Hello? Irina that you?"

Issei squinted his eyes further into the darkness of the ship until he heard a 'SQUISH' under his shoe as he stepped into some black ooze or something.

"What'd I step in?"

However, when the boy looked back down the black ooze he'd stepped in had vanished causing the boy to look around unaware that the ooze had secretly slithered up the back of his pants and unintentionally bonded with him.

Seeing nothing else to find Issei proceeded to leave the ship and walk away until he felt Irina tackle him from behind.

"Caught Ya!"

"Ahh!"

Issei turned around but was relieved to see it was just Irina.

"Maou Issei you're not very good at this game."

"Sorry, Irina I couldn't find a good hiding spot."

This caused her to chuckle.

"Well duh, Issei how do you think I found you."

"Oh yeah well tag your it!"

Irina's purple eyes widen in surprise before she chased Issei as their game had changed from hide and seek to tag.

"Hey come back Issei! You can't just change the game like that."

Present

Issei's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wait that black stuff I stepped on that was you?"

[Yes and on that day we managed to bond or in another term attain symbiosis.]

Issei nodded somewhat following what the slime was saying.

"Okay, so you need me to help you live?"

The symbiote nodded but then Issei had a look of concern and sadness on his face.

"But I don't wanna use this power to hurt people. I don't wanna do that."

The symbiote slithered a bit closer to the boys face before it backed off giving him some room.

[Issei. The way I see it we can do whatever we want.]

Issei shook his head in protest.

"No. If you wanna use my body then you have to promise me something."

[I don't do promises. but how about we make a deal?]

The boy nodded as the symbiote kept talking.

[I will help you get stronger and in return you let me stay attached to you.]

"Like a parasite?"

Issei then felt his body slammed against the wall again.

[I am NOT a PARASITE!]

"Okay, I'm sorry."

[So, do we have a deal?]

Little Issei then let out a yawn as he was clearly tired.

[Fine we'll talk later.]

"Wait."

The symbiote stopped and turned its head facing little Issei.

"We have a deal, sir."

The symbiote smiled showing all of its sharp teeth as it retracted itself back into Issei's body as the young boy fell off the wall with a thud since his left arm was still in a cast.

However, as nighttime fell Issei began having a unique internal conflict between another new guest in his body.

Issei's head

The symbiote was contempt that his new host agreed to his terms but before he could settle in his new living quarters another voice spoke to him one that was deeper than his and carried a sense of authority and power to it.

{You have a lot a nerve creature. Claiming a host that I already reside in.}

Then flames began to burst around the symbiote as it recoiled in fear as it screeched due to its weakness to fire.

Then appearing in front of the symbiote was a large red western dragon with a long neck and green eyes. The dragon also had red and golden spikes throughout his body.

[What are you supposed to be?]

The dragon addressed the symbiote the tone of power and authority still present in its voice.

{I am Ddraig and I am known as one of the two heavenly dragons the Welsh Dragon.}

[So what?]

Ddraig leaned close to the symbiote until the two beings were at eye level neither one of them backing down.

{It means that you and I are going to have a talking creature about who shall have this boy as a host.}

During that night the symbiote and the Welsh dragon discussed and argued well it was back and forth between the two about who would have young issei as their host and little did Issei realize that his life was about to take a turn that would lead the young boy to a whole new world of the unnatural that he would soon discover.

**A/N: I will leave a poll on my hompage and let you guys decide on ****whether or not Issei should get a harem.**


	2. New Arrival

Nine years later

A now 17 year old Issei just sighs at the current situation in front of him.

"Guys doesn't this ever get tiring to you guys. Everytime this happens you two bale while I cover for you."

"Come on Issei you should that peeping on these fine honeys ain't never gonna get old for us."

"Yeah he's right Issei you wouldn't understand."

Issei just sighed again.

As to the reason why well it was simple; his two friends Matsuda and Motohama two major perverts at the academy were up to their old game of peeping on girls this time it was the kendo club.

However Issei never partook in peeping like his two friends however he was still perverted but to a lesser degree.

Issei then got up from his spot on the ledge just staring at his friends sad attempt.

[Those two are stupid why do we hang around them?]

{I agree with the symbiote partner. Is it really necessary for us to hang around these fools.}

Issei rolled his eyes at his two partners as they only time they ever found common ground was when it involved his social life and the other half they couldn't agree on a single thing.

However his musing was cut short when Matsuda broke Issei out of his trance.

"Issei why don't you join us? You clearly don't have anything else better to do."

Issei then clenched the locket from Irina under his shirt tightly before he let go.

"I have my reasons guys."

The boys were then interrupted when they heard the girls of the kendo club heading their way.

"What was that noise?"

"It came from outside."

Knowing the end result was a beating both boys quick bolted as fast as they could.

"Sorry Issei gotta bounce!"

"Yeah dude have fun."

With that both boys left leaving Issei to face a very upset Kendo club.

Issei walked over to the side and picked up the kendo stick that laid neatly on the ledge.

"Issei why do you keep hanging out with those two perverts?"

Issei turned around to face the girls of the kendo club as he had his kendo stick over his shoulder while he gripped the handle.

"Can you really blame them? I mean they're peeping on pretty girls like yourselves I can see why."

This statement caused most of the girls in the kendo club to blush.

Issei then kept talking.

"And in case your wondering why I don't peep on you like my friends do… well I have my reasons. So let's get right to the point."

Issei twirled the kendo stick before he pointed it at the kendo club.

"If you guys can beat me in this daily sparring session you can hunt my friends down and beat them senseless but if I win you all go back and this never happened."

\- line break -

Somewhere in Kuoh a young was walking home when she heard a noise from the alleyway. When she got closer to her sudden surprise a silver slime leaped at her as she fell to her knees and the stood back up as her eyes glazed over before they were back to their usual color.

As the girl kept walking three thugs approached her with smug smiles on their faces.

"Hey babe why don't you come with us?"

"Yeah we'll show you a 'real' good time."

The girl ignored the three men until the last one of the three forcefully grabbed her by the arm.

"Hey! We're talking to you."

Then in an instant a silver blade appeared out of nowhere as it pierced the thugs throat letting blood pour from the wound as he fell back dead.

"Damn you!"

The second of the two thugs only met the same fate as the girls hand changed as it was covered in the silver slime as it grew in size and the fingers changed to claws as the hand impaled the mans face and crushed it like a grape as the sick crack of bone breaking was heard and echoed for a brief moment.

The last thug was scared for his life as the girls hand changed back to normal and began to slowly walk towards its last target.

"L-Look I'm sorry okay just let me go and I'll never bother you again I swear."

Seeing that his attacker wasn't going to let him go he ran for his life terror gripping his body as his heart was beating out of his chest.

The girl turned around as she then flexed her back a bit as three darts shot out of her back as they hit their mark; one in the brain, one in the heart, and the last one implanted through the throat. As the girl left the scene of complete murder she muttered one word that was laced with anger.

"Venom."

\- line break -

Issei was walking home after he had easily beat the kendo club yet again in their sparring match as he had told them like last time to get better in a nice and respectful manner however the boy knew he'd win since the training that Ddraig and venom had put him through was hell on earth compared to what the kendo club threw at him.

Speaking of his two partners he was talking to the two of them about the summoning circle that he had been given by some girl in a bat cosplay earlier.

"So guys what do you think?"

Venom was the first to respond.

[ I don't trust the bat girl. She may need to be dealt with.]

Before issei could respond to his symbiote partner Ddraig beat him to it.

{ Calm yourself symbiote. You don't always need to be on edge.}

Issei sighed as he knew where this was going since despite the power they both possessed and the rank that ddraig held as one of the two heavenly dragons the two of them always argued like children.

[ I already told you dragon breath. The others of my kind are trying to find me and therefore my host so I should be on edge.]

{ I would watch your tone and word choice creature.}

[ Why don't you make me?]

Before they could go on any further Issei broke them up.

"Stop it both of you. Honestly the way you two act like children I'm starting to think I'm more of an adult than the two of you."

This shut up both Venom and Ddraig for a brief moment to Issei's delight.

Issei took a breath as he spoke again.

"Now if you two are done fighting like kids. Can we please get back on track?"

Although Venom and Ddraig didn't say anything Issei could tell that they were in agreement.

{ For now partner keep on your guard. Many other factions might try and seek you out as this is a clear example with the devils.}

"Alright Ddraig. You cool with that venom?"

The symbiote simply grunted in agreement which caused issei to shrug his shoulders as he put the flyer in his pocket as he walked towards the convenience store.

When Issei walked through the doors he was greeted by the bright smiling face of the stores owner .

She was a kind old women who had know Issei and Irina when the two of them were kids as they most always came into her store and help her tidy up.

"Hello ."

The old women greeted the young boy with a smile.

"Hello Issei it's always a pleasure to see you. Irina stopped by and told me she was moving. I know the two of you were close."

Issei's face adopted a solemn look before he looked back up at and smiled.

"It's okay besides I know Irina's going to come back one day."

The old woman smiled.

"You know Issei you sound like a husband waiting for his wife to come back."

Issei playfully rolled his eyes at her jab as she would always tease him and Irina about that whenever she got a chance too.

Issei then walked to the back of the store looking for a snack to take home when he heard a commotion up at the front.

When he leaned back to see what it was he sighed in frustration at the current situation.

As long as he could remember this one thug would always come in a shake Chen down for his 'payment' threatening her with a gun pointed to her face.

As always payed the man without any fuss but that always left her close to being broke and it pissed him off.

After the man left Issei walked up to the counter with a small bag of chips and some soda.

However to the old woman's surprise Issei paid the price for the items but he also paid extra money although it couldn't replace all the money that was stolen but it could replace some of it.

"Here take it I insist."

smiled wide at Issei as the young man left but not before he said bye to .

As he walked home he quick turned around thinking he was being watched but he kept walking unaware that two individuals were watching him from a rooftop.

As he kept walking the two people who were watching him were none other that Vali and Kuroka.

"So the red dragon emperor certainly has changed since I first met him. Nya~"

The white dragon emperor smiled at the female nekoshous' statement.

"He certainly has that being said I sense something else within him and its' not a dragon but something foreign."

Kuroka smiled at Vali as a smug smirk worked its way to her face.

"Well then I think I'll pay the red dragon emperor a visit and see if he remembers little ol me~"

Elsewhere the girl who was infected looked up at the sky clearly angry.

"Venom I will find you and when I do you'll get no mercy from me traitor."

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with the second chapter and I apologize that this is so short and according to the poll you guys want Issei to have a harem in this and I've already picked out a few girls already but I wanna hear what you guys think. let me know in the review or pm me on who you wanna see in the harem. So until next time see ya ;)**


End file.
